JS Universe Admins
The JS Admins are a group of Admins similar to Romeo, Xara and Fred, who administrate over the JS Universe, They were created by Joseph Shear upon creation of the JS Universe. Histroy This Group of Admins was created by Joseph Shear when he created the JS Universe. The creation of this universe drained Joseph of his powers so he created the JS Admins to do the world creation for him. Their job later was to administer over the JS Universe until Joseph was ready to do it himself, however he got too lazy and let these 6 keep their jobs. After their ways became corrupt, they sought a way to keep their world perfect so they don't ruin it by selfish and evil like ambitions. They all took a few pieces of their powers and sealed those fragments into 16 different random items and hid them across the JS Universe. They sealed themselves away throughout time and space leaving their bodies behind. However the bodies still lived on forgetting who they once were. over time however, their Bodies began to remember who they were and regained some of their former powers. They sought to get the rest of their powers by unsealing themselves and getting the enchanted 16 items back. however once Day Daniel was restored, he told his friends to regain their powers, but not to mess with the 16 items, as they were a mean of stopping them if they ever got corrupt again. They were all restored by Joseph Shear, either indirectly or directly. Joseph Shear also got hold of all the 16 items and with the reality controller, He became a powerful person once again. this led to Joseph becoming their Leader and Boss. In one timeline however when Joseph becomes an Admin, Joseph will join their group. Members Day Daniel Day Daniel is the Head Admin of the group and often stands as the voice of reason, They all had a part in creating the JS Universe, Day created the effects of time and space. as well as the sky. Day is the best at building out of all of them and is formal in nature. unlike the others however, he "reboots" himself to stop corruption in himself which causes his true form and his personality to alter slightly. but still the same person regardless. He talks in a similar voice to Romeo with a robotic like sound in his voice, except his is much more prominent in Day. It can be annoying listening to the odd touch on his voice. In his Human form, Day has light skin and brown eyes. his hair remains the same. Adam Adam is the Brewer of the group, They all had a part in creating the JS Universe, Adam created the effects, like how much life things have or how much damage, the limits of everything around him. he more or less created the data for mobs and blocks in their world. Adam is best with Potions and Enchanting. In his Human form, Adam has light skin, light blue eyes. (The right eye being a glass eye) And ginger hair. Macondale Macondale is the Warrior of the group and is the strongest out of the 6. They all had a part in creating the JS Universe, Mac created the mobs and order of movement. After being sealed in the End however, Mac learned how to use Ender Magic. In his Human form, Mac has light skin, light brown eyes and brown hair. Edward Edward is the Summoner and Magic expert of the group. They all had a part in creating the JS Universe, Edward worked on the layout and physics of the Nether and the End. and the working of the portals existing in the world. Edward is more of a cast out of the group and the least incorporated. This made Edward become antagonistic towards his friends. however never became enemys with them as he treasures his friends deeply. even if he is evil in most ways, he's just a big ol' softy. In his human form, Edward retains his hair and skin color, his eyes however are dark green. Kennathity Kennathity is the Builder and challenger of the group. They all had a part in creating the JS Universe, Kennathity created the land, rivers and mountains. Kennathity is the only girl in the group and their for is treated differently. this led to her become a challenger. she enjoys making challenges for her friend and occasionally teases them by flirting. she was in a relationship with Macondale, however it failed. this caused Kennith to become depressed. She later met her current husband Sebastian, who happens to be a friend of Joseph Shear. In her Human form, Kennith has brown long hair, blue eyes and a slightly darker skin color from what her admin form has. Unlike her friends. she changed her name from Hilda to Kennathity when she became and Admin. She is mostly known as Hilda when in her human form. Eric Eric is the Inventor and experimenter of the group. They all had a part in creating the JS Universe, Eric created the plant life such as trees and flowers.... even those pesky weeds! Eric tents to experiment a lot. which is the apparent cause for his skin being white and not light green anymore, he also lost his hair after that same experiment, he wears an irremovable rainbow wig! How Hip! am I right lads or am I right lads? In his Human form, he has light skin, dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. although his eye color itself never changed. the color of his sclera did. Trivia * All of the admins except Edward wear blue. ** this is because Edward acts like an outcast. * Macondale was once stripped of his powers, this was done by Kennathity because of their breakup. * Macondale and Day Daniel's design was inspired by Romeo while Kennathity's was inspired off of Xara. * Eric's beta name was "Mr. Stretch" because he can basically stretch into any shape. meaning he can make himself look like anything, he can even change what color he is. * Kennathity was actually bald at one point, this was because of her break up with Macondale. * Adam's name is a pun on the word Atom. as he can alter and control atomic particles. * Macondale was sealed in the end after the group broke apart for the first time. this resulted in him gaining ender powers. he can apparently turn into and enderman or something? * Edward's Base character was actually Herobrine, but to avoid conflict with the minecraft lore, his character was changed to what he is now. * Day Daniel and Adam like to hang out a lot, but it's always ruined by one of Joseph Shear's antics. these antics get both of them caught up in odd situations. such as being turned into sheep! or falling through a bottomless hole! * Adam was suppose to be the original protagonist of The JS Adventures. but this was changed to Joseph since Joseph is JShear54's Minecraft Character. Category:Groups Category:Made By Joseph Category:Joseph Characters Category:Admins